Sesshomaru's Seven Personalities
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Something bad happens to Sesshomaru and it causes his seven personalities to emerge. Inuyasha and his friends are getting more annoyed by the minute.
1. Chapter 1

I thought it would be fun to see how Sesshomaru would be if he had split personalities. It seemed fun. REVIEW! Thank you.

Inuyasha was walking through the woods with his friends. They had a pretty boring day. There wasn't any sign of Naraku, they hadn't gotten into one fight, and Shippo was actually being quiet. It was a boring day, indeed. But then Sesshomaru appeared.

"Draw your weapon, Inuyasha!" he said a little too excitedly.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Sesshomaru. "You asked for it! This is the day I beat you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stood with one hand on his hip. Inuyasha thought this was rather feminine for his brother, but he let it go.

"Inuyasha, you couldn't beat me if you tried. You're so pitiful. I can't believe we're brothers!" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha noticed that his voice was also a little higher than normal. "Are you ok, Sesshomaru? You're not sick or anything are you?"

"How dare you? I do not get sick! I am the great Lord Sesshomaru! And I…Where's Rin?" he said suddenly.

A scream was his answer. He looked in the trees and saw Rin being held by a giant demon.

"OH MY GOD! RIN! Sesshomaru will kill me if anything happens to you!" He yelled in a very high-pitched voice. Sesshomaru tore off his outfit to reveal what was underneath. He was wearing tight green pants and a gold bra. He had huge breasts underneath it. The others stared as he ran off to get Rin.

"Sesshomaru isn't a girl…" Kagome said distantly.

Inuyasha growled. "Sesshy-chan!" he screamed. Sesshomaru easily took care of the demon. Rin was safe. He walked over to Inuyasha with a feminine stride. "It's been awhile, Inuyasha. How was my impression of Sesshomaru?" Sesshy-chan said tying her hair back with Sesshomaru's yellow and blue ribbon.

"You need to work on it. What are you doing here? Sesshomaru never lets you guys out." Inuyasha said.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a confused look.

Sesshy-chan looked over at her and smiled. "Hi! My name is Sesshy-chan! I'm one of Sesshomaru's seven personalities. I'm the playful one and one of the only girls. There is one more but I'm more fun than her. Are you Inuyasha's mate?"

Sango looked annoyed. "No. I am not Inuyasha's mate. I'm his friend. That's all."

Sesshy-chan looked over at Kagome. "Are you his mate then?" she asked.

Kagome just blushed. "Not really, no. I guess not. I mean…no."

Sesshy-chan gave Inuyasha a disappointed look. "How can you travel around with two girls and not either of them be your mate? You're a weird one, Inuyasha."

"Look who's talking?" Inuyasha said. "Why are you out here? Sesshomaru is very cautious about letting you guys out."

"Sesshomaru lost control. Something really bad happened and he didn't have the energy to keep us contained. I was the first one to emerge. Once I run out of energy another one will pop up. And so on."

"What happened to him? It must have been bad if he lost control." Inuyasha said.

"It was. But I promised not to tell." Sesshy-chan smiled.

"Why does Sesshomaru have seven personalities?" Kagome asked.

"Because he so emotionless that the personalities developed so he could have some emotion. Each of them represents a different emotion that Sesshomaru has given up. Out of the seven of them two are girls. Sesshy-chan is one of them. She represents Sesshomaru's fun and playful side." Inuyasha explained.

"Yep! And it's been a long time since we've been released! But now we're taking over!" Sesshy-chan yelled. She took Rin by the hand and started to walk away but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Sesshy-chan! You're coming with us!"

Sesshy-chan turned around. "What? Why?"

"Because you need someone to watch you and those other personalities." He said.

Sesshy-chan smiled and motioned for Ah Un and Jaken to follow her.

"Ok. The more, the merrier."

Review!


	2. The Other Ones

Thank you, **Cleo**, for reviewing. That was an awesome review and it made me so happy. Thank you. Now let's hope we get more reviews.

Sesshy-chan walked with Inuyasha and his friends back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha looked pretty annoyed with the whole situation, but he refused to let her go.

"I want to play a game!" Sesshy-chan said when they got to the village.

The others stared at her.

"It's very strange seeing Sesshomaru so happy. And with breasts." Miroku said.

"It is. But it seems we're going to have to get used to this." Sango said.

Inuyasha just sat there with his eyes closed. He never bothered to look at Sesshy-chan.

"Sesshy-chan, why don't you tell us about the other personalities?" Kagome said.

Sesshy-chan glared at her. "I spend all my time with those people and you want me to spend the few moments I get on the outside talking about them? Absolutely not! No way! I'm going to have fun whether you guys let me or not!" she yelled. It was weird hearing that high, whiney voice coming from Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head and looked away.

"Won't someone play with me?" Sesshy-chan begged.

"I will!" Shippo offered.

Sesshy-chan's face broke into a huge smile. She ran to Shippo and picked him up. She pressed him against her bosom and Shippo blushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you so much! Let's go!" Sesshy-chan ran with Shippo to the edge of the village. The others didn't care what they were playing as long as they could keep sight of them. Rin wandered over to them and sat down to play.

"Inuyasha, you seem to have encountered these personalities before." Miroku said.

"Of course I have. I've seen them all. I don't know what happened to Sesshomaru in order to get him to let them out. It must have been pretty bad." Inuyasha said.

"How about you tell us about the others? So we can be prepared." Miroku said smiling.

"Yes. Sesshy-chan won't tell us and you are the only other one here who knows about them." Sango said.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head. "Yea. You need to be prepared for these guys. Some of them aren't all that nice."

"But why? What other emotions are there?" Kagome asked.

"Let's start from the beginning. Sesshy-chan was the first emotion to arrive because Sesshomaru stopped being fun and playful at a very young age. But, Sesshy-chan is very weak from being held up for so long so she will lose control and be replaced by another personality. The same will happen to the others."

"So, none of them will be around very long?" Miroku asked.

"They will be around long enough for them to do some damage." Inuyasha said.

"Damage? What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Like is said, some of the personalities are worse than the others. But let's go in order from how they first appeared. The next one that came was Sessha. He is Sesshomaru's shy and kind side. He's very sweet. I think you'll like him. Sesshomaru gave up being nice and shy at a young age too. Sessha was very attached to me. We're very close friends."

"So you can't get along with your brother but you can get along with his other personality?" Kagome asked smiling.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Yep. That's how it is. The next one who came is called Setsuna. Setsuna is…. interesting…." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Interesting how?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"The next emotion Sesshomaru gave up was…his sexual desires…. so Setsuna is basically a big ball of sexual desires."

Sango laughed and elbowed Miroku. "You two should get along fine then!"

Miroku turned red as Kagome started laughing too. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said.

Inuyasha was the only one not laughing. "This isn't something to laugh about. Setsuna is very dangerous. You need to watch out while he's around." He warned.

The girls stopped laughing and nodded their heads. Inuyasha nodded his head too then looked over at Miroku. "You too, Miroku. Setsuna will not hesitate to do something to you." Miroku looked a little scared and nodded his head. When he was sure everyone got the picture, Inuyasha moved on.

"The next one is Maru-sama."

"Maru-sama?" Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru's name means 'The Killing Perfection'. The 'killing' part is the Maru part. So his name is really Lord Kill. He is Sesshomaru's anger. Over the years Sesshomaru has built up a lot of anger so when he's around I want you guys near me at all times. He's 1000 times worse than Setsuna and he won't be bothered if he kills you."

The others all nodded their heads.

"Maru-sama isn't that bad." Sesshy-chan walked up to them. Shippo and Rin were still playing.

"He's not that bad to you guys. To anyone other than you he's terrible. I don't want my friends shredded because they looked at him the wrong way." Inuyasha said.

Sesshy-chan smiled and sat down. She closed her eyes and spoke.

"Inuyasha, it was fun. Not that you guys wanted to play with me. But still. It was good to see you again."

Inuyasha got a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong? Are you already out of energy?"

Sesshy-chan nodded her head.

"You're leaving already? I was hoping to spend some time with you." Kagome said.

Sesshy-chan tried to respond but before she could her pupils disappeared and her head slumped on to her chest.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked worried.

"The other personalities are fighting to get control of the body. We'll see who's going to grace us with their presence next."

The others watched as the next personality took the place of Sesshy-chan. It seemed they would have to wait to hear about the last two personalities.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Sessha, The Shy One

Thank you so much, **Darksilence13 and Whenpigsflyandgomoo**. Glad you like my story. Hehe.

Inuyasha and his friends watched as Sesshomaru's outfit began to change. A white shirt that opened at the belly button replaced the gold bra. His breast disappeared along with the bra. The green pants changed to white shorts and long thigh-high boots appeared on his feet. His long white hair magically braided itself and a white ribbon held it in place. The new Sesshomaru looked up and smiled when he saw Inuyasha.

"Hey, Sessha. How are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine. It's been so long. I finally get to walk again." Sessha stood up and stretched his arms and legs. Then he hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed and hugged him right back. When they let go Inuyasha turned to his friends. Shippo and Rin wandered up to them to see what was going on.

"Everyone, this is Sessha. He's Sesshomaru's shy and kind personality. I'm sure he won't be as much of a burden as Sesshy-chan was."

"I'm sure Sesshy-chan wasn't that bad." Sessha said. His voice was small and the others had to struggle to hear him.

"I don't know. She spent most of her time with Shippo and Rin. She's just a big kid." Inuyasha said.

"But she has the body of a woman." Miroku said stroking his chin.

"Miroku that's sick! He's Inuyasha's brother! Well, she is Inuyasha's brother's other personality! How could you think like that?" Kagome yelled.

"Sesshy-chan is really pretty. But Seraphina is prettier. She's lovely." Sessha said. Then he looked at the ground. "I shouldn't have said that. Now Sesshy-chan is going to get mad." He put his hands to his face. He looked like he was crying. Inuyasha bent down in front of him and started to tell him to calm down. Sessha took his hands away from his face to show he was crying.

"Inuyasha, is he ok?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha turned to them and laughed. "It's ok. He always gets like this." He looked back at Sessha. "Though he has no reason to get so worked up. It's ok, Sessha. You have no reason to get so worked up. Everyone knows that Seraphina is prettier than Sesshy-chan."

Sessha looked at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. "Ok. You're right. I shouldn't overreact about things. I always do though. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha smiled. "Don't apologize. You always do that too. You apologize for nothing. Not everything is your fault."

Sessha just nodded and looked at Inuyasha's friends. He blushed and looked back at the ground.

"He's so cute." Kagome said.

Sango smiled. "He is. Why are you so shy, Sessha?"

"Sessha, Sango asked you a question. You have to look at someone when they're talking to you." Inuyasha said in an older brother like way.

Sessha nodded then looked at Sango. "I didn't have a choice. I could have been any one of Sesshomaru's personalities. I just happened to be the shy one." Sessha shrugged.

"You seem kind of weak. Can you fight at all?" Shippo asked.

Sessha's eyes grew wide. He knew he wasn't a good fighter. He looked to the ground again.

"Shippo! Leave him alone! He is better fighter than you will ever be!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he took Sessha by the shoulder and led him away.

"I wanted to ask who Seraphina was but it seemed Inuyasha wants to take care of Sessha. He's so cute!" Kagome said.

The others nodded their heads and followed Inuyasha back to the hut.


	4. Shippo in Command

I got a new reviewer. **1st Lt. Kazuma Taoshi**. And I'm so glad everyone thought Sessha was so cute. Well, he is. I like him.

Inuyasha led Sessha to the hut and sat him down. The others sat around him. He didn't look at them though. He stared at the ground. Kagome saw how nervous he was and tried to help make him feel better.

"So, Sessha, what do you like to do?" she asked.

"Do? What do you mean?" Sessha said in a small voice.

Kagome's eyes got wide. She looked at her friends then back at Sessha. "You know. What do you like to do to have fun?"

Sessha gave her an odd look. "Fun? I haven't been out in so long I don't really know what to do to have fun. Sesshomaru never lets us out. All I've had to talk to are him and the other personalities. And even then Maru-sama tells me to shut up. So I don't really say anything."

Inuyasha touched Sessha on the shoulder. "You can't let Maru-sama push you around like that. He doesn't have control over you."

Sessha looked at the ground again. Inuyasha had to lean really close to him in order to hear what he was saying. "It's ok. You don't need to worry about me. Seraphina usually stands up for me. So he doesn't do anything to me."

Inuyasha gave him a disappointed look. "You need to start standing up for yourself. You can't rely on Seraphina forever."

Sessha shook his head. "That's just it. I can't stand up for myself. It's the way I was made. All of us were made a certain way and that's how we'll stay. I've learned to accept that and so have the others." He said sadly. Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his head.

"It's ok. Just cause you're shy doesn't mean you can't fight. You still have a right to defend yourself regardless of who you are."

Sessha looked at Inuyasha. He smiled. "I know. Thank you, Inuyasha." He hugged Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha hesitated, but eventually hugged him back.

"Ok then! I can help make you tougher!" yelled Shippo.

"Huh? Where did you come from?" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo stood in front of Sessha. "Ok! Stand up and do it now!"

Sessha got a bewildered look on his face but did as he was told. Inuyasha just stared at Sessha.

"Are you going to take that? You are a part of the great Lord Sesshomaru! Have some pride! Don't let someone like Shippo tell you what to do!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sessha started trembling and looked down at Shippo. "Go away." He said in a meek voice.

Shippo just laughed. "Ha! You idiot! Go get some water! And then cook for us! I'm starving! GO!"

Sessha ran out of the hut. Inuyasha glared at Shippo while Miroku, Sango, and Kagome just started laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just wanted to see how strong he really was. I guess he isn't strong at all." Shippo said.

They heard a cry from outside. Inuyasha immediately stood up and ran to the sound. The others quickly followed behind him. When they got outside they saw Sessha on the ground.

"Sessha, what happened?" Inuyasha said running to him.

"My energy is gone. The others are trying to take over." He said with tears in his eyes.

"He didn't last long at all." Sango said.

"It's cause he's so weak." Inuyasha said.

Sessha looked at Inuyasha and leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry. I promise I will try to get stronger. I will! I promise!" Then Sessha's pupils disappeared and his body fell limp. Inuyasha got a sad look and started stroking Sessha's hair.

"Who do you think will come next?" Miroku asked.

They didn't wait long to find out. The braid that was Sessha's hairstyle quickly fell to reveal the true length of the shiny strands. His white shirt was replaced with a black belly shirt and the white shorts turned to even shorter black shorts. His thigh-high boots were now black knee-high boots and a black trench coat covered his body. His tail fell off of his shoulders and rested on the ground.

(A/N: I don't think that's a tail. I think it's a boa. But its fun to pretend.)

The newest Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha growled and pushed him away. The new Sesshomaru sat on the ground and kept staring at Inuyasha.

"Hi there." He said.

"It just had to be you didn't it, Setsuna?" Inuyasha growled.

And so Setsuna makes his appearance. Hope you liked this chapter. And Sessha. He says hi. Hehe.


	5. Setsuna, The Sexual Side

Hey everyone! I'm so happy everyone likes my story so far. Got a few new reviewers. Thanks a lot to **Hasso, Fallen Angel111586, purple-sesshie, and fukai.mori.girl17. **And I recognize **Notes-and-Photographs** as one of my past reviewers. She changed her name. It's all good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And one reviewer said Setsuna reminded him of Neo. Hehe. Thanks **1st Lt. Kazuma.** salutes

Setsuna sat on the ground in front of Inuyasha with his long tail wrapped around him. Inuyasha glared at him. Setsuna knew Inuyasha never liked him and probably never would. He didn't understand why though. It wasn't his fault he was like this.

"How long are you going to be here, Setsuna?" Inuyasha asked.

Setsuna started to fiddle with his tail. "Not sure. I have a lot of energy, Inuyasha. You know that. I know I can stay longer than Sessha or Sesshy-chan did. I just have to keep active." Setsuna winked as he said this.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Stay away from my friends." He threatened.

Setsuna looked towards Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. "Aren't they a lovely bunch? What are your names?"

"None of your business!" Inuyasha yelled.

Setsuna rose to his feet. He was much taller than Inuyasha. He was even taller than Sesshomaru. He had his heels to thank for that though. Setsuna let his tail drag behind him as he slinked towards Inuyasha's friends. Inuyasha quickly ran in front of them.

"I said to stay away from them!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt ready to take it out.

Setsuna didn't back down. He walked right to Inuyasha and stared him in the eye. Their faces were so close together they were almost kissing. "Inuyasha. You are a coward. Would you really kill your own brother when he's in this weakened state? If you knew the truth about him then you would feel only pity for him. But if you want to kill me, then kill me."

Setsuna backed away and spread his arms and legs out to show he wouldn't fight back. Inuyasha just looked at him and sighed. He let go of Tetsusaiga but didn't move from in front of his friends. "You are lucky that I'm very curious as to why Sesshomaru let you guys out. If I didn't care about that then you would already be dead." He said in a low voice.

Setsuna laughed evilly. He put his hands on his hips and walked toward Inuyasha again. "Good. So your curiosity is keeping all seven of us alive. I'll be sure to let Sessha know that you wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

Inuyasha's eyes got wide. "Leave him alone! He knows I love him! He's the only real brother I've ever had! I would never do anything to hurt him! If Sesshomaru hadn't given up his love for me then maybe I would be willing to help him out!"

"Given up his love?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't have given up on him so easily! If you showed that you still loved him then maybe you two wouldn't hate each other so much! Sessha's love for you isn't his own! It's the love that Sesshomaru transferred to him! That's Sesshomaru's love, not Sessha's!"

Inuyasha shook his head. He glared at Setsuna with a look that would scare even Naraku. "I don't care! Sessha loves me more than Sesshomaru ever will! If Sesshomaru really cared about me he wouldn't have given all his love for me to Sessha!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Miroku interrupted.

Setsuna and Inuyasha looked at him as if they just noticed he was there. Setsuna smiled and bowed to him. "Forgive us. We haven't been introduced yet. I am Setsuna." He rose back up.

Miroku hesitantly bowed to him. "I am Miroku. This is Sango and Kagome." He said.

Setsuna tried to walk toward them again but Inuyasha stopped him. "Don't come near my friends."

Setsuna smiled and jumped over Inuyasha's head. He appeared again behind Miroku. Miroku quickly turned around and tried to hit him with his staff. Setsuna grabbed it and threw it away from him. He grabbed Miroku and turned him around so he was facing his friends again.

"Is this the kind of welcome I get? Inuyasha yelling at me then, what was it, Miroku? He tries to attack me. How rude." Setsuna said.

Inuyasha finally drew Tetsusaiga. "Let him go!" he said.

Miroku suddenly flipped Setsuna over his shoulder. Miroku pinned him to the ground by straddling him around his waist. He pinned his arms to the ground using his hands. Setsuna gave him a seductive smile.

"Sorry but I'm always on top!" Setsuna quickly turned over so he was the one on top and Miroku was held beneath him.

"Don't come any closer, Inuyasha, or I'll tear out hit throat!" Setsuna yelled as he saw Inuyasha running toward them. He inched his face closer to Miroku's.

"You are very strong. You're the only person ever to be able to get me on my back. I could use someone like you." Setsuna's eyes turned red and the moon on his forehead started to shine.

Inuyasha instantly recognized this. "No! Stop!" Inuyasha tried to run toward them but the moon seemed to have put up a barrier as well as hypnotize Miroku. Inuyasha turned his Tetsusaiga red so he could break through it but it was to late. Setsuna stood up and helped Miroku up too.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the monk.

"I'm fine, master." Miroku answered.

"Master! What does he mean?" Sango asked.

"Damn you, Setsuna!" Inuyasha ran to him. "Why? He didn't do anything! Why did it have to be him?"

"Tell me! What did you to Miroku?" Sango yelled.

Setsuna grinned at her and put his arm around Miroku's shoulder. "Everyone needs a human servant."

Kind of a quick chapter but it reveals a lot. Hope you like it. Setsuna wasn't really very sexual in this chapter. I'll fix that right up in the next one.


	6. Human Servant

A got some new reviewers. Thanks to **Angel Pen, InuGirl4ever, and I-love-the-cat-sohma52**. And **1st Lt. Kazuma** kind of threw up all over my story there. wipes story clean Ok then! Let's continue.

Setsuna put his arms around Miroku's shoulders and smiled. "Everyone needs a human servant."

Inuyasha just stared at him and shook his head. "It didn't have to be him." He said in a low voice.

"What's going on? What did he do to Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Setsuna rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to say it? He's my human servant now. He will tend to my every whim and need. But don't worry he'll enjoy it. I've been good to all my human servants. I have to say he's the cutest one I've had so far." He said smiling. He lifted Miroku's chin to get a better look at him. "I could just eat him right up."

Miroku looked at his new master with glazed eyes. "I'm so happy you're pleased with me, master. I promise I will not fail you as your new servant."

Setsuna smiled. "That's a good boy."

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. "Setsuna, I want you to change Miroku back right now! He's not some toy you can just play with! Change him back!"

Setsuna grabbed Miroku around his waist and pulled him closer. He wrapped his tail around them both and whispered in Miroku's ear. "Miroku, do you really want to stop serving me? I will take such good care of you. All you have to do is trust me. I trust you with all my heart. Do you really want to go back to Inuyasha?"

Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. You are my only master. I will serve only you."

Setsuna looked back at Inuyasha. "See there, Inuyasha! Miroku wants to stay with me! We'll be together forever." He stroked Miroku's hair.

Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga. "I've had enough of you! I won't watch as one of my friends becomes one of your slaves!" He ran towards Setsuna with his blade. Setsuna pushed Miroku out of way and dodged the swing of the sword.

"Master!" Miroku yelled. Miroku tore off his purple robe and everyone saw that he had a new outfit underneath. It was the same as Setsuna's except his shirt wasn't a belly shirt and he didn't have a trench coat. He also had sleeves that weren't attached to his shirt. The girls stared at him as he ran towards Inuyasha. He pushed Inuyasha to the ground and sat on top of him punching him and screaming.

"Stay away from my master! You will not hurt him! I won't let you!" Miroku switched from punching to clawing Inuyasha with his nails. Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga so he wouldn't hurt Miroku. He easily pushed the monk off of him but Miroku kept trying to run back to him. Setsuna smiled as he walked over to Miroku and picked him up around the waist. Picking up a full-grown thrashing man was a simple task for someone like him.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and stared at Setsuna. Miroku was thrashing around in his arms trying to get away from him so he could hurt Inuyasha some more.

Inuyasha looked at the ground and knew he couldn't help Miroku. "Setsuna, get control of your servant. I don't want him hurting anyone." He said in a small voice.

Setsuna grinned and laughed. "I'm glad you see it my Inuyasha." He started to whisper in Miroku's eat again. "Calm down, Miroku. He's not going to try to hurt me anymore. Calm down now."

Miroku instantly stopped thrashing and sat very still. Setsuna turned him around so he could look at his face.

"Are you ok, master?" Miroku asked.

"Of course. Don't worry about me." Setsuna answered.

Inuyasha stared in disgust but knew he could do nothing. He sat on the ground and turned his back to everyone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "You're not just going to let him have Miroku are you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. Miroku is his now. Only Seraphina knows how to break his spell. And even then he'll still want to do everything he tells him."

Setsuna looked over at Inuyasha. He pushed Miroku away and stalked to the other dog demon. "You leave Seraphina out of this! Miroku is mine and I don't want her to take him away!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "You stole my friend. Why shouldn't I steal your servant? And eye for an eye, Setsuna. You know as well as I do that even when Seraphina breaks the spell he'll still want to do everything you tell him too. Just cause he'll be able to say no doesn't mean he will."

Setsuna glared right back at him. "Why do you hate me so much, Inuyasha? Ever since I was first created you seemed to despise me! What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"You didn't do a thing. I followed my own instinct. It said you were bad news and you were. And now you took my friend away from me. How do you expect me like you now?"

Setsuna growled. "You know I'll take care of him, Inuyasha! I'm not going to hurt my own servant!"

Inuyasha shook his head. Then he stopped. He smiled, as he was stricken with an idea. If he could get Setsuna angry enough then he would use up all of his energy. He would leave and there would be a chance that Seraphina would take his place. It was worth a shot.

Inuyasha stood and walked close to Setsuna. "I don't know that. You're a pervert through and through, Setsuna! What you consider taking care of, others may consider rape."

Setsuna's eyes got wide as he listened to Inuyasha. "Rape? I would never do such a thing! I may be Sesshomaru's sexual side but I do have some dignity! I would never hurt my new servant!"

Inuyasha laughed sarcastically. "I don't believe you! I promise you that as long as your here I will watch after Miroku like he was my flesh and blood! I won't let anything happen to him by the likes of you!"

"Why do you think I would do something to him?" Setsuna shouted. "I care about him! He's my servant! You think that just because I'm Sesshomaru's sexual side I would do something like rape him! Well, let me tell you something, I would never do that! It's not my fault I was his sexual side! I didn't choose this! I…I…"

Setsuna grabbed his head and fell to the ground. Miroku instantly ran to him and held him.

"Master? Master, are you ok?"

"Damn you, Inuyasha. I fell right into your trap, didn't I?" Setsuna said.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yes. Yes you did."

"Master Setsuna? Master Setsuna, please talk to me! Are you ok? Do you need some help?" Miroku begged him.

Setsuna looked at his servant and smiled. "Miroku…I'm fine. Really. I-" Then just like all the others Setsuna's pupils disappeared and his head fell into Miroku's lap.

"No! No, master! Master, wake up!" Miroku yelled shaking him.

Inuyasha looked at him and prayed that Seraphina would be the one to emerge next. As he watched Setsuna's body glow he knew that his prayers were answered.

Setsuna's body and outfit changed dramatically. First thing that changed was his chest. It was obvious that this personality was a girl. Her breasts were much bigger than Sesshy-chan's and everyone noticed them. She had on a strapless sky-blue dress that came to her thighs and long gloves. She had on sky-blue socks that came to her knees. But the most impressive thing about her were the wings that came out of each side of her head. She flew a few feet above them all. She looked at Miroku and smiled.

Miroku just shook his head. "Master Setsuna?" he asked.

"No. I'm not Setsuna. My name is Seraphina. But don't worry, little human. Setsuna is resting and I promise he will be back soon. Now rest. Go to sleep and forget about your master for now." She said. Her voice was so beautiful. It was so soft and gentle. Miroku nodded his head and leaned against a tree. He was asleep in an instant. Seraphina turned to face Inuyasha and his friends.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I wish Setsuna hadn't done this to your friend." She said.

"It's ok. Now that you're here you can help." He said.

She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha looked at Sango, Kagome, and Shippo. "Everyone. This is Seraphina."

There you go! I've already thought of a sequel for this story. But let's finish this one first.


	7. Seraphina, The Angelic Beauty

Sergeant First Class of Fanfiction (and the Marines)? What an awesome title! Yes! Rawk on!

Seraphina looked at Inuyasha and his friends. They were sitting in the hut with Miroku lying down in the corner. He had fallen into a deep sleep, courtesy of Seraphina.

"Seraphina, can you really help Miroku? I know he doesn't want to be Setsuna's slave. He just thinks so. Can you help him?" Sango asked her.

Seraphina smiled and folded her wings closer to her. "I'm sorry, Sango, but there is only so much I can do. I can break the spell that Setsuna put him under, but he'll still want to do what he says. He'll always feel the need to be with Setsuna and protect him and do what he asks like a servant should."

Sango nodded her head and looked at the ground. Seraphina could see that she was upset, but there was nothing she could do. The only person who could break the spell entirely was Setsuna. And he really wanted to keep Miroku so he wasn't about to do that.

Seraphina looked at her lap as Shippo climbed on it. She smiled widely. "Hello, little demon."

Shippo smiled. "Hi! I was wondering how come your wings come out of the sides of your head instead of your back?"

Seraphina gave him a curious look. "That's just how I was made. My wings come out of my head. Do you not like it, little demon?"

Shippo shook his head frantically and blushed. "No! You're very pretty!"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and sat him down away from Seraphina. "Try not to develop a crush, Shippo. Remember that's my brother."

"No, she's not! She's her own person! Don't classify her with Sesshomaru!" Shippo yelled.

Seraphina touched Shippo and he stopped talking. He looked at her and smiled. She spoke in her soft voice. "It's ok, little demon. Thank you for trying to defend me, but Inuyasha is right. I am nothing more than a piece of Sesshomaru. Some of us have already accepted that. Sesshomaru is our life. When he dies, we die." She shrugged.

"So your entire existence is based off Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Seraphina nodded. "Without him we wouldn't exist."

Sango looked back at Seraphina and thought it was odd that she looked the way she did. "What emotion are you? All the other personalities were based off of an emotion that Sesshomaru abandoned. What are you?"

"I'm not really an emotion that Sesshomaru gave up. I'm a little different than the other personalities as you may have noticed."

Inuyasha stepped in. "When Sesshomaru was growing up he was taught to think strategically for battle. He also thinks logically just for everyday life. He got rid of any other thoughts that would get in the way of that logical thinking and so Seraphina was born. She is Sesshomaru's compassion and wisdom. Since he only thinks to keep himself alive Seraphina stores his wisdom and love."

Seraphina nodded in agreement. "That's why I'm an angel. I'm pretty much nothing but love. Sesshomaru isn't a bad person. He loves so many people. When he feels love for a certain person he'll transfer that love to me. It makes sad though."

"Why?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha noticed the concerned look in his eyes. He shook his head. The last thing he wanted was Shippo to fall in love with Seraphina.

"It makes me sad because he refuses to feel love. The most recent person he felt love for was the young girl, Rin. But he soon transferred that love to me too. I just want him to love. That's all."

Shippo jumped on her wing. "It's ok! You do a good job of loving!"

Seraphina just laughed. Kagome smiled but then she remembered something.

"But…When Setsuna and Inuyasha were talking they said that Sessha had all the love for Inuyasha."

Seraphina took Shippo in her arms and held him. "Sesshomaru had love for Inuyasha before I was made. He sent all that love to Sessha. That's why he cares so much for Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded her head. Seraphina looked at Shippo and smiled. He smiled back and laughed. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Seraphina knew Shippo had a little crush on her. She was always the type to let people dream.

Everyone looked up as they heard Miroku moan. Seraphina put Shippo down and stood. Sango looked at him and sighed. He would never be the same again and it was all Setsuna's fault. Miroku looked at Seraphina with wide eyes.

"You. You're not Master Setsuna. Where is he? Is he ok?" he asked.

Seraphina opened her wings and walked towards Miroku. She bent down and touched his face. "Oh, you poor thing. Look at what Setsuna has done to you. I wish I can help you more but I can only make the spell disappear. Not the desire you have to be with him. Please, forgive me for not being able to save you completely."

She cupped Miroku's face in her hands as they started to glow. She closed her eyes and let her power flow from her to Miroku. Miroku fell limp and Seraphina moved away. She sat on the ground across from everyone and started to deeply gasp. Miroku sat up and looked around. Then he looked at his clothes.

"Why am I wearing these? Where are my robes?" he said.

"Think. You know what happened to you." Seraphina said.

Miroku stared into space as he thought about why he was in these odd clothes. Then he got an angry look on his face. "Setsuna! That demon made me his slave!"

Sango ran to him and touched his shoulder. "It's ok! Seraphina broke the spell! You aren't his slave anymore, Miroku!"

Seraphina coughed and everyone turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, Miroku. I could only break the spell. You're desire for Setsuna still rests within you. I did my best though. Please forgive me."

Shippo ran over to her and sat next to her. "Are you ok? Don't try to talk! Just rest! Please!"

Seraphina smiled at him and shook her head. "It's time for me to go. Bye, little demon." Her pupils disappeared and her tense body relaxed.

Tears filled in Shippo's eyes as he watched her disappear. Miroku looked at her unconscious body and began to pray over her.

"I never got a chance to really thank her." He said in a low voice.

Suddenly the body began to change. The dress changed to form a brown belly shirt made of fur. It didn't have any sleeves to it. Tight brown pants appeared and furry boots appeared on his feet. His white bangs began to grown slimmer and longer until they reached his waist. (Think Sephiroth hair) The new Sesshomaru stood and smiled. He opened his eyes and they were blood red. The others jumped back a little as they noticed this. This personality had Sesshomaru's true features showing. Inuyasha glared at him and walked close to him.

"I'm warning you, Maru-sama, you better not hurt any of my friends." He said.

Maru-sama lifted his hand and the nail on his ring finger grew almost three feet. He put the end of it in his mouth and smiled to show his fangs.

"I can't make any promises."

And Maru-sama arrives! Hope you like this chapter! Seemed a bit boring to me…


	8. Marusama, Simply Wrath

Time for Maru-sama to show these people how to have fun! Hope you enjoy.

Maru-sama stared at Inuyasha with his blood red eyes. Inuyasha's bore right into his but neither of them refused to back down. Finally Maru-sama got sick of looking at Inuyasha and scratched his face with his long nail. Inuyasha stumbled back with a line of blood on his cheek.

"I just don't like to be stared at." Maru-sama said. He smiled at Inuyasha as the rest of his nails grew to reach about three feet. "If you're upset about the scratch then feel free to come at me."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Maru-sama smiled even wider. "I didn't think so." Then he left the hut. Inuyasha followed and so did the others.

"Where do you think you're going, Maru-sama?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Maru-sama turned around slowly. He laughed. "I'm not like the others. I don't need a baby-sitter." He said. He rolled his shoulders and sighed. "It's been so long. I'm itching for a fight. I don't suppose any of you would want to duel me?" he said looking at Inuyasha's friends.

"Which one is this again?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"He's Sesshomaru's anger. I advise you to stay behind me." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Now, now Inuyasha, don't be such a bore! I'm dying to meet your friends. Sessha said some nice things about them, as did Seraphina." Maru-sama told him.

"I'm glad they liked them. But you will stay away from them, do you understand me?" Inuyasha said harshly.

Maru-sama lifted his hands. "I was never the type to take orders." He ran at them. Inuyasha tried to draw Tetsusaiga but he was to slow. Maru-sama pushed him away and focused on Sango.

"You look pretty strong. I think you'll be a somewhat worthy opponent." He said.

Sango's eyes narrowed. "Somewhat worthy? I'll show you, demon!" She threw her boomerang at him. Maru-sama lifted his hand and the boomerang split in two pieces. Maru-sama stuck one of his nails in his mouth. "I take good care of my nails."

Sango got a worried look on her face. She took out her sword and held it out. But then Miroku stood in front of her with his staff in a fighting position. "Stay away, Sango! He's no ordinary demon!"

"I could have told you that!" Inuyasha yelled standing next them.

Maru-sama examined Miroku from a distance. Then he shook his head. "Nope. This won't do at all! I can't fight you, monk. Go away!" he said.

Miroku got a confused look on his face. "What? What do you mean you can't fight me? Are you scared?" he teased.

Maru-sama got a disgusted look on his face. "Scared? Don't make me laugh! If I fight you I will probably kill you and the last thing I need is Setsuna yelling at me for killing his slave."

"I am not his slave! Seraphina broke the spell before she lost her energy!" the monk said angrily.

A smiled played over Maru-sama's face. "Now, that's where it gets complicated. Just cause she lifted the spell doesn't mean Setsuna doesn't have control over you. You'll see what I mean next time you meet him."

"I don't ever plan on meeting him again!" Miroku ran towards Maru-sama but the demon lifted him up and threw him against a tree. Miroku recovered and tried to go for him again but Sango got there first. She lifted her sword but Maru-sama blocked it with his nails. He fought with them like they were swords. Sango was amazed at his strength. He was much stronger than Sesshomaru was. He gathered up a lot of his strength and pushed her away. She fell into Miroku and they both toppled to ground.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Why? Maru-sama is just playing with them. He's not really fighting."

"Not really fighting! Look at them!" She yelled.

"I am. If Maru-sama wanted to kill them he would have already. He's just having fun. It's better to keep him in a good mood. You don't want to see him when he's really angry."

Shippo ran towards Maru-sama. He had had enough. He used foxfire on the Sesshomaru clone. Maru-sama just laughed then got real close to him. Shippo tried to get away, but Maru-sama grabbed him. He had a little difficulty with such long nails but he managed.

"Are you trying to show me your true power, little demon?" he asked.

Shippo struggled in his grip but answered his question. "No! I'm trying to protect my friends, you monster!"

Maru-sama's eyes got wider. He didn't expect that answer. He threw the small demon and he landed on Sango who was still on top of Miroku.

"Are you ok, Shippo?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said. Kagome ran over to them and checked to make sure they were ok. Maru-sama walked over to them and looked down at them.

"Can you stand, humans and little demon? Did I make you angry? Then use that anger and toughen up! The weak will only end up dead! I could have killed you right then if wanted to!" he walked away and sat down next to Inuyasha. "What a bore your friends are! You're much stronger than they are, Inuyasha. I should leave right now! It's no fun here if there's no one to fight!"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "They're only human. You can't blame them. Why don't you just take it easy?"

"No! I can't relax unless I'm fighting someone! I need to taste blood again." He said smiling.

Sango looked at Maru-sama with an angry look. "It's pretty sad when the only way you can be happy is if you're killing someone!" she said.

Maru-sama looked over at her and smiled. "Humans are most beautiful…right before they die!"

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and glared at Maru-sama. Maru-sama just looked right back at him. "Well, if I can't find anyone to fight then I'll just train someone myself!" he ran to Shippo and grabbed him then ran back to Inuyasha in less that half a second. Shippo thrashed around in his hand but Maru-sama just smiled.

"Don't train me! Why don't you train Sessha! He's so weak! Train him!" Shippo screamed.

"Sessha? I would but we can't be out here simultaneously. Looks like you're the lucky demon." Maru-sama said.

Inuyasha calmly took Shippo out of Maru-sama's hands and set him on the ground. He ran towards Kagome and jumped in her arms.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't need to be trained." Inuyasha said.

Maru-sama sat down again. "Then give me something to do before I go crazy!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Do you know how hard it is to keep you entertained?"

Miroku stood up and dusted himself off. "Are you done trying to kill us?" he said.

"Kill you?" Maru-sama asked. "I wasn't trying to kill you. If I was then you would already be dead." He said.

Kagome shook her head. "This isn't going to be easy."

How was that? Maru-sama gets another chapter….isn't that nice?


	9. Who Killed Who?

Sorry it took so long. Here we go!

"Where has Maru-sama gone?" Inuyasha ran around asking.

The others looked up to see a worried look on the dog demon's face. It was almost nighttime and Maru-sama wasn't anywhere to be found. It was dangerous to let him wander around by himself.

"Do we have to find him?" Miroku asked. "No one here really likes him. Leave him to himself."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "No. We have to find him. He could be doing anything right now and we wouldn't know it. Plus since Sesshomaru's other personalities are out that means he is very unstable. Something really bad must have happened to him in order for his personalities to come out. We need to fix the problem."

"Since when did you start caring about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha stopped short and stood still for a little while. He finally relaxed and resumed walking around. "I don't care about Sesshomaru. Who said I did? It's just that if we don't find out why his personalities are out then they will cause lots of problems in the future."

Kagome rolled her eyes and gave a small grin. "Whatever you say."

Something crawled into the hut they were all staying in. It was Shippo. He was outside watching to see if Maru-sama came back. "Hey, Inuyasha. When one of the other personalities are out where does Sesshomaru go?" he asked.

"He stays in his mind with the ones that aren't out. It works the same way. The only difference is that he doesn't have to worry about losing any energy because he's their host."

Shippo nodded his head. "Ok. So why don't we leave this to Sesshomaru. He's supposed to be in charge of them. Why doesn't he watch over them to make sure they don't do anything wrong?"

"How many times do I have to say it?" Inuyasha yelled. "Sesshomaru isn't himself when his personalities are out! It means he's upset about something or hurt and can't control them!"

"You said it."

Everyone looked towards the door and saw Maru-sama standing there. Shippo turned around and when he saw him he ran towards Kagome. Maru-sama casually walked in and sat down.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked.

"Out. I wanted to fight someone so I did." Was his answer.

"Who did you fight, dare I ask?" Inuyasha said.

Maru-sama thought about it before answering. "I don't know. Some wind witch. She thought I was Sesshomaru and didn't believe me when I said I wasn't. She was so easy to kill it wasn't even funny."

"Wait! Did you say a wind witch?" Miroku asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"What did she look like?" Sango said quickly.

Maru-sama got an annoyed look on his face but answered anyway. "She had black hair with a feather in it, red and white kimono, and she used a fan as her weapon. She actually tried to attack with wind. How pathetic. She said her name but I wasn't really interested in it."

"It didn't happen to be Kagura, did it?" Kagome asked.

"Yea! That was it! Kagura, the wind sorceress. She was not a challenge at all. She threw some wind blades at me and I easily blocked them with my nails. She threw more but I kept going at her and I cut off her head. Then she turned into a feather."

"You killed Kagura that easily!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You couldn't do it? You're weaker than I thought, Inuyasha." Maru-sama closed his eyes. He instantly opened them again as if he suddenly thought of something.

"That's right, Inuyasha! I know you hate your older brother but that's no reason to go and tear off his arm." Maru-sama grabbed at the prosthetic arm and pulled it right off. "Such a weak arm Sesshomaru found. I know you could have done better, Sesshomaru!" he yelled into the air. He threw the arm to the side and closed his eyes again.

"Maru-sama, how did you kill Kagura? I mean…that's amazing. We haven't ever been able to kill her and you do it the first time you see her." Inuyasha said.

Maru-sama opened one eye and smiled. "You're pathetic. She wasn't a challenge at all. You should have been able to kill her with the wind scar. It's sickening to think that you weren't able to do that."

A growl escaped Inuyasha's throat, but he didn't say anything further. Suddenly Maru-sama opened his eyes wide and cried out.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Damn it! Envy is trying to get out!" he shouted.

"Envy? What are you talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Envy is the last of Sesshomaru's seven personalities. It's obvious that he is Sesshomaru's envy. I guess he wants to come out now."

"No! I don't want to go! No! No!" Before Maru-sama could get another word out his pupils disappeared and his body fell limp.

"Finally." Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango said.

Inuyasha glared at them but then he watched as the new personality came out.

The bangs that were Maru-sama's shortened back to their original length. Everyone's eyes grew wide as his hair was tinted a light green color. The clothes formed into a small green cloth that surrounded his body from the beginning of his chest to just below his thighs. Everyone saw that the body was also tinted a light green. He had on shoes similar to Sesshomaru's except they were green.

Envy's eyes opened and focused on Inuyasha.

"Why did I have to be last?" he said.

Very short I know! I'm so sorry. The next will be better I promise!


	10. Envious Green

Yea, I know Envy sounds like the one on FMA but its not. I ran out of ideas for the last of Sesshomaru's personalities so I came up with Envy.

The last of Sesshomaru's personalities looked at everyone then gave a loud sigh. He walked over to where Maru-sama threw his prosthetic arm and attached it back to himself.

"It's always me, isn't it?" Envy whispered.

Inuyasha walked over to him and put an arm on his shoulder. "It's ok, Envy. Now that you're out you can do what you like. That is until someone takes over again."

Inuyasha looked back at his friends and smiled. "I have to ask you to be gentle with Envy. He's very sensitive. Once he's depressed it's hard to get him to be happy again."

"No wonder you're depressed, Envy. Inuyasha, stop calling her a 'him'." Kagome said.

"What?" A look of confusion crossed over Inuyasha's face. He looked back and forth between Envy and Kagome before finally settling on Kagome. "What are you talking about? Envy is a boy."

"No, she's not." Sango said. "Tell them, Envy. You're not just going to let them keep treating you like that, are you?"

Envy looked at the ground then ran outside. The others followed and stopped when they saw Envy stop next to a tree.

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Yes, it does! Tell them the truth! You deserve to be treated better than that!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked at her and growled. "You don't know what you're talking about! You're hurting his feelings, Kagome! Leave him alone!"

"He is a she! I can't believe you, Inuyasha!" She yelled back.

"No! It's fine! I don't mind really. They can call me what they want." Envy said.

Inuyasha gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, Envy?"

Envy turned toward them all and stood perfectly straight. The he took off the small piece of cloth that was covering his body. Inuyasha gasped when he saw the Envy was indeed a girl. Any person couldn't really tell from her chest because it wasn't very big, but getting a closer look Inuyasha saw that they were breast. Then when he looked farther down it became totally obvious that Envy was a girl. After Envy was sure everyone got a good look she quickly wrapped herself back up.

Inuyasha walked over to her and forced her to look at him. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Do the other personalities know?"

Envy shook her head. "No. Only Sesshomaru knows. The others weren't aware of it until now."

"Kagome, Sango, how were you able to tell she was a girl?" Miroku asked them.

They smiled. "It's a girl thing. We sensed it, I guess." Kagome said.

"We just knew there was no way she could be a boy." Sango replied.

"I'm sorry I never told you, Inuyasha. I just couldn't find the right time. I didn't really care. Why should it bother me that everyone thought I was a boy." Envy shrugged.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Because you're not a boy. You should have said something. I never meant to disrespect you that way."

"That is very…un-Inuyasha like." Miroku said from a distance.

"He seems to be very nice to Sesshomaru's personalities. They make him act different then how he normally would act." Kagome said.

"He isn't this nice to Sesshomaru though. I wonder why that is. Technically him and his personalities are the same people." Sango said.

Inuyasha looked over at them with a glare. "Keep it up, guys. I'm right here!"

Not that much better than the last chapter. I guess I just realized that this story doesn't have a real plot to it. I need to think of something.


	11. With Your Final GoodBye

The last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed my story. I loved all your reviews. I hope to hear from you again.

"This is the end, Inuyasha. It was great to see you again. Good-bye, my brother."

Inuyasha watched as Envy slumped into his arms. He understood why she only lasted a night. She was the weakest out of them all and didn't have much energy to keep herself stable. What he didn't understand was what she was saying to him before she left. Her pupils disappeared and her outfit changed to very familiar one. Sessha blinked a few times before realizing that he was back in the real world.

"Inuyasha?" he asked.

"What's wrong, Sessha?" the dog demon said lightly.

Sessha shook his head and hugged Inuyasha around the waist. "Nothing." He said. Then he looked up at Inuyasha and gave a sad smile. "You've always been so good to me. You taught me to stand up for myself. I'm glad I can do that now. And I was happy to meet all your friends."

Inuyasha didn't understand why he was saying this stuff. It sounded so much like a final good-bye. It made him sad to hear these things. Sessha suddenly brought his face closer to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. What was going on?

"I'm sorry I never told you before." Sessha whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

Sessha brought his hand to Inuyasha's cheek and touched their foreheads together. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just happened. I've always thought of you as more than a brother."

"What?"

"I love you so much. I only wanted to be with you and only you. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. But don't worry. I'm the only one who feels this way about you. I was always the odd one, wasn't I? I love you, Inuyasha. Please, don't forget me."

After he said that he planted a light kiss on Inuyasha's lips. He back away and before Inuyasha could get a word out he was replaced with a different personality.

"Setsuna, what's going on?" Inuyasha demanded.

The sex-crazed demon ignored the question and faced Miroku. "Hello there, my Miroku! How are you? I just came to say I'll see you later. A lot later."

"Master Setsuna! Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

Sango shook her head and looked at Kagome. "The spell didn't work well at all."

Setsuna touched Miroku's head and smiled. "Don't worry about me. It's ok. I'll see you as soon as I can. You won't do anything wrong while your master is away, right?"

Miroku shook his head. "I'll be good."

A giggle escaped Setsuna's mouth as he turned to face Inuyasha. "It's been fun, Inuyasha. We've had our ups and downs but all in all you are a great bro. See you later little dog demon!" Setsuna fell to the floor. Inuyasha looked around in confusion. Why were all the personalities saying good-bye? What was going on? The new personality emerged and Sesshy-chan, the first one, popped out with a smile on her face.

"Hey there, Inuyasha! I can't stay long but I just wanted to say I love you more than a thousand older sisters can love their younger brothers!" she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"What's going on? Why are you guys doing this?" Inuyasha begged.

"You worry too much, Inuyasha. You need to loosen up a bit. Anyway, I'll see you later! Bye!" she fell into his lap with a smile still on her face. Her bright yellow eyes were replaced by dark red ones. Maru-sama made his appearance. He turned around and focused his attention on Shippo. He walked to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen, I don't want to hear that you got eaten by some demon or you died in battle! You need to get stronger! I know you have it in you, little demon! Show me! Prove to me that you are as strong as I think you can be."

He looked over at Inuyasha and gave a small smile. "You've shown me how strong you are. I'm actually proud of you. You've come a long way. Hopefully you will keep heading in that direction." He slumped to the ground just as all the others have. Wings suddenly appeared out of his head. Seraphina floated above them all and smiled at them. Her tears gave her an even more astral look.

"What's wrong, Seraphina?" Shippo asked her.

She started to cry harder. She looked at them all and finally spoke. "I love all of you. Take of yourselves and each other. Good-bye." Then she fell to the ground. Inuyasha stood up as he saw his older brother form. The real Sesshomaru finally appeared. He looked at Inuyasha and smirked.

"Why so suspicious, little brother?" he asked.

"Everyone is saying good-bye! What's going on?" he yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead he walked to Inuyasha and pulled him into a hug. Inuyasha was too shocked to try to get away. He simply let his older brother hold him. Sesshomaru buried his face in Inuyasha's neck and spoke.

"I never hated you. If I wasn't so stubborn we probably would have gotten along pretty well. You've always meant so much to me."

Inuyasha was scared now. Why was Sesshomaru saying these things? He pulled away a little to see his brother's face. He wasn't even trying to hold back the tears. Inuyasha tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Listen, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "You're an amazing person. You'll make a big difference in the world. If you don't I'll come back to haunt you."

"Haunt me?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized why everyone was saying good-bye. It was because they would never see him again.

"Good-bye, my beloved little brother." Sesshomaru fell limp as Inuyasha cried out his name. He kept crying his name out over and over to try and wake him up. Tears fell onto Sesshomaru's face. It took Inuyasha a second to realize they were his. He was crying for his deceased brother. Inuyasha pulled at his hair and screamed deeply. He didn't think this would ever happen. Kagome tried to hug him but he latched himself onto Sesshomaru and cried into his chest. He stayed like this for most of the day until he was able to regain his composure.

Miroku helped to bury him and prayed over his grave. Inuyasha sat on the ground next to his brother. He couldn't believe he was really gone. He touched the ground where his brother was buried at and shut his eyes.

"Sesshomaru. I'm sorry. If I could go back and do things differently I would. Your hands have gone cold in a tightly clenched fist. Your hair that moved in the wind made me truly realize you were gone. You knew you were going to die. That's why you let out your personalities. Why didn't I go too? Kill me. Kill me with the pain you felt. With your final good-bye, take me with you." Inuyasha cried out in such pain. He never felt this pain before. It was so unbearable. He looked around as his friends came to help him stand.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. Your brother is still here. You know he's still mad that he never got your sword." Miroku said with a smile.

Inuyasha gave a small smile back at him. "He'll never get my sword. I'll be waiting for him to come get it."

That's it. It's over. If you guys want I can write a sequel. Tell me how you liked the end of it. I'll miss you guys. Good-bye!


End file.
